


Average

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Studio 60
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom actually tells Lucy the truth about a sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average

"So?" Lucy asked expectantly, hopefully, watching Tom read over the sketch scribbled on her notepad. Tom looked up and smiled.

"Yes! It's great! It's really great!" He nodded. Lucy sighed and pursed her lips, giving Tom a rather stern look. Tom stopped smiling and stopped nodding shortly after.

"Tom."

"Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's... it's an okay sketch."

"Okay." Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause, and Tom cringed a bit. "Alright," Lucy said with a nod, and took her notepad back. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." Tom said, blinking, as she walked back to the writer's room. "No problem."


End file.
